


Asexual Rayla Headcanons

by AroAceStories



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Some headcanons for asexual Rayla.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	Asexual Rayla Headcanons

These headcanons apply mostly to a modern AU.

-being a teenager, she’s surrounded by people talking about dating and romance at school. that’s fine, she expects that; she even thinks about it herself from time to time, not that she’d ever tell anyone specifics

-hint: she loves the stupidly cheesy romantic gestures

-(Callum has startled her from those daydreams several times. she’ll jump, her face goes red, and she’ll turn into either “whoops you caught me dreaming about jelly tarts hahaha how funny let’s change the subject now” Rayla or “I’m not blushing, you’re blushing! ….shut up” Rayla)

-but there’s just one thing: she isn’t interested in sex

-tv shows, books, movies all make it seem like the closest you can be with your partner is through sex. so why doesn’t she want it?

-at first she thinks well, i’m young and busy and growing, i’ll want it soon enough

-except she doesn’t

-she becomes more and more frustrated with herself. finally she spills it all to Callum

-later she overhears Soren and Claudia talking about different LGBTQA+ pride stuff, and some terms came up that caught her attention

-(yup, asexuality was one of them. and god if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world to know there were people out there like her)

-Rayla settles into the label pretty quickly

-every now and then Rayla makes the worst ace jokes (Claudia always laughs at them though)

-speaking of Claudia, she frequently encourages Rayla to wear ace merch. it doesn’t take long for Rayla to give in and wear a subtle bracelet (and she has to admit, there’s something empowering about wearing it)


End file.
